deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/New Announcers Concept: Explosion Sisters!
This is a concept right now but if people like the idea I might implement this. Behold! The most greatest and awesomest group of mages to ever explode this planet! The Explosion Sisters! After Mage somehow ripped through space and time she managed get her group of friends from the super magical academy of magic to join her in character research and battles! Each explosion sister is unique in their own special way and show their passion for their own special subject in their own special way! Let me introduce you to them all! Uni The one wearing the red-tinted Jotaro cap is Uni. Uni is the perverted one of the group specializing in a character's armour. Why armour? So she can take it off the character of course~ Uni is capable of class BS explosion magic AKA Bullshit Explosions as it's name suggests she can cause explosions of chaos or just literally make shit explode out of nowhere. Rinna The one wearing the super awesome red headband is Rinna. Rinna absolutely loves physical combat! As such Rinna enjoys talking about feats (limited to striking strength, speed, durability, and any weaponry-based feats). The better the feat the bigger thing she'll break with her head! Because... she... said she wanted to... What the heck Rinna? Anyway, Rinna concentrates explosions into her fists causing explosions whenever she punches things! Kumi The one wearing the weird mask is Kumi. Kumi is especially good at noticing patterns, because of this she looks at the character's personality and fighting style. Why does Kumi wear a mask? She's really shy and doesn't like showing her face, so we gave her masks! Uni gives her really disturbing ones however... While Kumi can't spawn explosions herself she is well capable of manipulating them, moving the explosions away from other Explosion Sisters. Piii The smallest one with the ball of energy is Piii. Piii is like what 12? '''Piii: '''FUCK YOU I'M 11! Anyway, Piii is the youngest of the Explosion Sisters and as you can tell she overreacts. Piii loves looking at the abilities of characters and thus she researches that. While she tends to be rather lazy, who can blame her? She has the hardest job of the whole group! Piii uses emotion explosion magic, she is constantly bombarded with it however since she is so young. Imouta (Mage) Then there's me! See? The one with the cat ears! I make sure everything is chugging along properly! And transition the segment of research to the next! I also talk about the character's backstory with my awesome hat! ... I'm rather useless actually... but I am the strongest of the Explosion Sisters! Marc The one with the super cool looking staff is Marc! Her name sounds like Mark so when she is talked about people think she is a guy, which pisses her off greatly. Anyway Marc focuses on magical feats or power feats. Any feats that involve using some ability to feat. Marc uses splash healing magic which is a form of explosion magic so I guess it counts. Umiko The one with the glasses and the eyepatch is Umiko. She may look like she's being stupid for wearing those two things but really it's for science! ... I don't understand it either... Umiko focuses on calculations! Lots of math stuff that I really don't understand... WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SCIENCE! Oh yeah since sceince is a form of magic she uses elemental explosions to full on explode elements! It's really cool when she throws fire at hydrogen! That's all of the Explosion Sisters! So what'dya think? Are we awesome or are we awesome!? Awesome! Awesome! No. Who is your favourite Explosion Sister? Uni Rinna Piii Imouta Marc Umiko Mage's Hat Should these characters appear as commentators in Mage's Death Battles! Ye boi Fuk no Category:Blog posts